Dextran coating on particulate assay reagents has been employed to provide functional groups for conjugation to moieties such as biological moieties (e.g., antibodies). However, there is a significant variability in the chemical composition of dextran depending on the source.
There is a need for a coating having a reliable chemical composition to be used on the surface of particles for linking various moieties to the particles.